Training with the Legendary Hitman
by Cael05
Summary: Kunugigaoka Middle School Class-3E meets the real 'World's Greatest Hitman'. Oh, and they just gained a substitute teacher from hell.


**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: **_I just had to write this after I finished the Assassination Classroom manga in 2 days. Everyone here is probably OOC, it was hard to write AC's wide range of characters. And I always had difficulty writing Reborn. Set after Class-3E's encounter with God of Death. No major manga spoilers though, I think._

_Nevertheless, Enjoy! _

**Training with the Legendary Hitman**

The day started off normally. Well, as normal as any day in their assassination classroom.

That was until...

_Bang!_

A sound of gun fire echoed throughout the classroom in the middle of Koro-sensei's history lecture. The students of Class 3-E, End-class, of Kunugigaoka Middle School were all startled by the noise and they wondered who amongst them did the deed and would be punished accordingly – there was a strict rule that didn't allow any attempt to kill their class advisor during class hours. But seeing everyone was confused, it meant that the assassination attempt was not from the class.

More importantly though was when the scene before them finally registered in their minds.

There in front of the whole class, invincible artificial creature/alien Koro-sensei lay limp and unmoving on the floor, a bullet cleanly embedded on his forehead.

"Koro-sensei...?" the cheerful Kayano tried to call their octopoid teacher.

"He isn't dead, is he?" Karma nonchalantly commented; waiting for their stupid teacher to suddenly get up like he usually does. The octopus didn't do it this time.

"Guys... Koro-sensei... he's not moving..." As he realized this, Nagisa slowly stood up from his seat and immediately went to the octopus side.

"Heh Nagisa, don't joke around." Terasaka wanted to laugh it off but seeing how the rest of his classmates had started to rush off to the front of the classroom after hearing Nagisa's observation, he gulped, not wanting to believe his eyes. "No way..."

The door opened then, revealing Karasuma Tadaomi and Jelavic Irina, the other teachers of the assassination classroom.

"I heard a gunshot! What happened –" Karasuma-sensei trailed off when he saw the crowd surrounding a motionless certain octopus. "A successful assassination?" He asked in disbelief.

Irina-sensei could only gasp. "…Who did it?"

The (worried and frantic?) students shook their heads, not knowing what to make of what had actually happened.

"We don't know actually. Koro-sensei, he –" Isogai recalled what he could remember. "He was just explaining the Tokugawa shoguns in class then there was this gun shot. It was so sudden even Koro-sensei didn't dodge. Then he had a bullet on his forehead. And now he's..."

"Is he really... dead?" Okuda whispered.

"Not dead... No." A new voice – one belonging to a child's – answered. "Looks like even dying will bullets could only paralyze and induce him to deep sleep. He kind of knew it so he didn't intend to dodge when he noticed at the last microsecond. No matter, it's not like I'm here to personally kill him. There would be no fun in that."

The Class 3-E students breathed out in relief, hearing that their teacher was only paralyzed and sleeping. But all of them stopped, even Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei, as they finally saw the new person who just spoke and apparently, the person to shoot the octopus successfully.

"A kid...?"

"What's he doing here?"

"How'd he get here?!"

"Who are you?" Nagisa curiously asked.

The child in a pristine black suit, a fedora with an orange lining and with adorable curly side burns smirked.

"I am the world's greatest hitman home tutor, Reborn..."

* * *

Class 3-E murmured amongst themselves as they took in what the kid said.

"But he's like 7? 8?" Sugino pointed out.

"Who cares? He's got a good fashion sense... That fedora looks really cool..." Sugaya admired.

"Is that a mini-chameleon on his head? It's so cute!" Hinano squealed.

"Tutor? Hitman? What?" Nakamura scratched her head.

"Hahaha... He just said he's the world's greatest hitman! This kid can bluff! I like him!" Karma laughed.

"... Uhm, I don't think he's lying though." Nagisa murmured to himself.

Karasuma-sensei, meanwhile, had another matter in mind.

_The world's greatest hitman? It's God of Death's new disguise!_

"Kids, stand back! He is God of Death!" Karasuma-sensei yelled ferociously; his loud warning making Class-3E alert. He immediately readied for battle, standing protectively between the hitman and his students.

A bullet grazed through his cheek without his notice and Karasuma-sensei stilled as he sensed the intense killing intent of the _hitman_.

"Don't put me in the same level of that amateur." Everyone watched as the gun used by the kid reverted back to being a chameleon while slowly suppressed his killing intent. All of them swallowed hard. "Offing others just so he could get an assignment, he has no dignity at all. I didn't drop the title just for it to be picked up by such a weakling."

"...drop the title?" Irina curiously asked. "You said your name is Reborn... But Master said those were just stories... Are you really – ?"

The kid – Reborn – only lowered his fedora to hide his eyes. But that smirk on his face only confirmed her suspicions.

Irina became ecstatic in a beat, eyeing Reborn with hearts in her eyes.

The sudden change was really disturbing.

"Irina, this kid isn't normal. Are you sure he isn't that guy?" Irina nodded. "Then, can you tell us anything you know about this Reborn - ki?" Karasuma-sensei stopped himself from saying _kid_ because he simply isn't one.

"Bitch-sensei, stop dallying and tell us about the kid already!" Karma, however, had no self-control. Fortunately, Reborn looked amused with the red-haired teen.

"Karma, you brat! Show some respect!" Irina huffed at the teen before facing the rest who looked eager to have an explanation as well. "Alright, I can say anything I know if Reborn-san allows me to do so."

Reborn only shrugged. "Sure. I'm also curious about what is known about me from the younger generation hitmen." He then hopped to a corner of the classroom where a sudden chair had appeared.

The students just gawked at the sight.

_Younger generation hitmen? But he's even younger than us..._

"Heh… As assassin trainees, you kids are pretty much easily deceived by appearance. You still think I am a kid?"

_Eh? How'd he know that?_

"Hmmm... How did I know, I wonder?"

_Psychic?_

"Not really. You kids just lack in training."

* * *

When everyone had settled in their seats, Irina explained what she knew.

"Well… to start off, there is a legend in the underground world about a group of people known as the Il Prescelti Sette, the strongest seven. It was said that they are composed of people who are the greatest in their respective fields. And one of them is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman."

"Bitch-sensei! But isn't God of Death the world's greatest hitman?" Takebayashi asked as he raised his hand.

Reborn scoffed but didn't comment on the matter. Nonetheless, his disgust was so pronounced everyone in the room felt it.

"Uhm yeah... But thinking about it, it's not like he had the title for long. About five years ago at most."

Reborn only nodded as he remembered what had happened five years ago. It was the time the Arcobaleno curse was broken and the rest of the Arcobaleno decided to spread the rumor about the Il Prescelti Sette as just a mere myth. It was easy. Though in retrospect, they shouldn't have done that if some small fry would claim their spots.

"Ah! Then, Reborn-san's the world's greatest hitman before God of Death then!" Fuwa immediately connected the stories.

Irina agreed. "I suppose. But he's better known now as the 'Legendary hitman of all history' ever since God of Death became 'the world's greatest hitman'."

"Hmn... Not bad." Reborn commented smugly.

"…"

"OH!" the class collectively reacted.

As the students figured out to themselves about Reborn's identity, one thought remained in their minds. And it was Nagisa who courageously spoke it out loud in behalf of the class.

"But, why are you here Reborn-san? You're not after the 30 billion yen reward since you said earlier that you didn't want to kill Koro-sensei."

The class looked at their still sleeping octopoid advisor.

Terasaka whispered. "Hey, shouldn't we try to kill him now that he's not moving…" A chalk came out flying and hit Terasaka's forehead. "Ow!"

"Well..." Reborn started, ignoring the pissed off student he just thrown chalk to. "This class actually did a huge favor by defeating God of Death. He made a mess by targeting his fellow hitman and he broke a code in the underground world. He's wanted and his defeat made it easier for him to be subdued by the underground world's law enforcers."

The class only looked at each other, still confused.

"When I learned about this class circumstances, I figured I had to return the favor." Reborn smiled. "I suspect that the octopus won't be up in three days. In this time, I'll take the opportunity to be Class 3-E's substitute homeroom teacher."

Karasuma-sensei stood up and protested. "But, you don't have any clearance…"

Reborn looked at his temporary co-teachers. "Don't worry Karasuma-sensei, all have been taken care of." Reborn produced a manila folder and gave it to Karasuma. Irina took a peak and was as amazed as Karasuma when they saw the thorough paperwork; including the three-day training regime Reborn had planned for the class.

"This is…"

"Oh! I want to be a student now!"

Karasuma and Irina nodded their agreement enthusiastically.

"Well then, starting today, you can call me Reborn-sensei. It will only be three days but let's get along well."

Shivers ran down their spines when they saw the sadistic glint in Reborn's eyes.

* * *

_NO! MY BELOVED STUDENTS! FOR THEM TO BE HANDLED BY THAT SADISTIC HOME TUTOR! TSUNA PLEASE GET YOUR ADVISOR AWAY FROM MY CLASS!_

A certain octopus cried pitifully in his mind.

* * *

_Reborn must be doing something again._

The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, only shuddered as he thought of what his advisor was up to in his three-day vacation.

* * *

Please leave a comment on your way out! CHAOS!


End file.
